


Western Omelets

by Westpass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: No, this isn't a recipe collection.It's a collection of leftovers, basically--bits and pieces from other stories that don't quite fit, for one reason or anotherUpdates: will happen completely at random.Warnings for fluff, and unfinished/fragmented stories, and occasionally gore and wild pandas





	1. Catrin Stark-Wayne

This is an outtake from "Masks" fourth chapter.

(Catrin keeps insisting on trying to steal the stage, as it were. Masks is a Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark story, I felt like this scene made the story go off script too far as well.  
But I may make a full story of this later, we'll see. )

Catrin wanted to finish all her chores before midday. Mom and Da had offered to give her a pass on them for her birthday, but she actually *liked* some of the more physical jobs, such as digging up the last few vegetables from their garden. She never liked being cooped up indoors. Even when she had to do homework, she'd bring her books or laptop outside onto the porch, unless the weather was too bad.  
Kneeling by a strawberry plant on the lawn, she spotted someone off to the side.  
A little boy standing by the sidewalk in front of their house, a few yards away. He was watching her. 

Catrin waved, giving him a friendly smile. He didn't return it.

Wait--He was alone, she realized, taking a second look. No adults in sight. He didn't look much older than five or six; where were his parents, or whoever?

She stood, and walked over, keeping her movements slow and (hopefully) non-scary. "Hey. Are you lost, buddy?"

"No no. Me's Leech." 

_Leech?_ What kind of name was that to call a little kid? "Hi, I'm Catrin. "

He looked funny. His skin was pale and greenish, and his eyes huge, black with no pupils or lashes. She remembered something she'd heard recently on the news... _"Inhumans"?_ Could that be--

"Food?" he asked, pointing to the berries. 

"Oh," softly. "Sure, take some if you want. We have plenty." She stepped back. 

He gathered a handful of them, and then scurried back to the curb. A tall, black-haired woman approached and picked him up, gently, but gave Catrin a wary scowl as they left.


	2. Oskar

Oskar: _You said "any paint color but puke green or black, " Rhodes_

Mr. Hogan: *smothered laughter*

Rhodes: "...all you people are having a lot of fun with me, aren't you? I have a kid who is taking lessons from Tony Stark about loopholes..."

Dr. Ross: "Oh yeah."

Tony Stark: *response unintelligible due to cackling*

Gran'ma Rhodes: "Well, _I_ think the color's beautiful. It makes the room feel bigger, more welcoming.

Agent Belova: "It resembles a sunset, during summer or spring. I like the textures." 

 

* * *

(second, unrelated fragment)

 

Despite what most people seemed to think, Vision was not a child...

Nor so caught up in being an Avenger or anything else that he wouldn't notice that he was under virtual observation by another AI.

 

_Please identify yourself,_ he sent to the newcomer. 

 

_Hello, The Vision._ The AI sounded...very young, and a touch shy. _My name is Oskar. Mr. Stark woke me four days ago, and tasked me to work with Colonel Rhodes._

Vision felt a rare smile cross his face. He inclined his head. _I'm honored to meet you, Oskar._ He meant it, and he realized after a second that he was pleased as well. Tony had been withdrawn after Siberia, and on edge as well as in pain. He must be feeling somewhat stronger, and more optimistic if he was willing to take on a new AI's creation.  
Or perhaps Vision was reversing cause and effect. He tucked the thought away for later consideration.

_I had a question I hoped you could clarify for me. I did ask Rhodes, and he gave me a response, but he also said the 'correct' answer might vary between individuals._

 

_Oh? By all means, ask._


	3. Betty Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (couple of deleted/may-happen-later scenes from my story "Disassembled."

"Betty, I didn't...expect to see you here." Bruce took off his glasses, a nervous habit he'd had as long as she'd known him. "Avengers Tower may not be the safest place right now..."

"When has it ever been? Not that often, from what I've heard from the rest of the team. We had Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff show up here a few weeks ago and try to kill Rhodey. From what FRIDAY's showed me, it wasn't the first time they've 'talked with their fists.' " 

"What? Why did... wait, the 'rest' of the team?" 

"You've got some catching up to do. Short version: the Avengers had the mother of all bad breakups. The current membership has changed quite a bit. Yes, it includes me." 

"You're the one Tony was speaking to," he realized slowly. "Sabre." 

"Got that in one..." 

* * *  
 _ **"Betty. Safe?"**_

The Hulk's voice was a deep rumble. She looked up at him, smiling a little. "Hey. Yes, I'm all right. I have missed you. " 

 

_**"Why...you looking for strong hands lady?"** _

 

It took her a second to realize that he was referring to Dr. Cho. "Can you hear another heartbeat?" she asked, laying a hand on her abdomen.

 

His eyes widened for a second as he cocked his head. _**"So small. But good, strong. You're...happy. Good. Shouldn't be alone. Banner doesn't want that either.  
Stupid about it sometimes." **_

That surprised a laugh out of her. "I thought he might be angry, or hurt."

Hulk made a derisive sound. _**"Too bad for him. "**_ He reached out, putting a careful arm around her. _**"Need to rest? Hulk can watch. Wake you when she's here."**_

Betty curled up against his side, feeling safe, and let her eyes close.


	4. Pepper Potts/Rescue, Peter Parker/Spider-Man

(completely random storybits)

 

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAH!" 

Pepper and Peter yelled, and hastily backpedaled away from the door to Tony's workshop. 

"What the..." she broke off, glancing at him. "Tony didn't say anything about a pet? Or lab animals?"

"No! Mr. Stark doesn't do that sort of research, does he?" 

"True," she admitted. "But there's no way he and FRIDAY didn't know that was in there..."

"I don't even think it's legal to use pandas for testing stuff, is it? Aren't they still endangered?"

Pepper started to answer when a magazine on a nearby hall table caught her eye. The cover on the front...  
 _Cloning animals; the future of biology?_

"Ohh, you had better be kidding me..."

 

* * *  
This is a behind-the-scenes bit from the "Disassembled" timeline. Warning for some mention of child abuse and violence. 

Spider-Man dropped from his perch on the streetlight, landing barely arm's length away from the little girl who'd called his name.   
The Rescue armor's video feed let Pepper see them both clearly even in the darkness.   
Including the bruises on the child's face, and blood smeared on her jeans and shoes. 

The young vigilante reached out to steady her. "It's okay. What happened, kiddo? "

"Hey!" A man's voice shouted. Pepper zoomed out to see him advancing on the pair. 

Drunk, and belligerent...and he had blood on his fists. Literally. 

 

She stopped hovering, and dove, meaning to land between him and the children. 

 

Peter reacted a little too quickly for her. Webs wrapped around a pole, and he and his little charge disappeared into the gloom.


	5. Tony and Leah Cornick--business meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover scene between MCU and A/O by Patricia Briggs characters  
> (Bran Cornick is a wealthy businessman (and supernatural type), Leah's his wife. )

Leah's eyes hardened at the man's crowding in on them. She slid off her stool and moved gracefully to block his approach. 

"Dr. Stark told you to leave. Do you go on your own, or do I assist you?" 

He blinked. "Miss, this is an Avengers matter--" he began in a patronizing tone. 

Leah decided that that meant he was going with the second option. 

Rogers found himself in a headlock eighteen seconds later, being forced out of the workshop by a woman half his size, who ignored both his (rather pitiful, actually) attempts to buck her off, and his verbal protests. 

FRIDAY had thoughtfully alerted the building's security, who took the man off Leah's hands when she reached the elevator. She brushed her hands off, smoothed the blue silk of her dress, and went back to the workshop. 

 

"Their Alpha--well, not quite. He'd be Alpha if he was a 'shifter, that's impossible to miss. This 'Rogers' threatened him, tried to start a fight with civilians present. Stark is injured and he had no weapons in reach. Which Rogers knew." 

"Is Rogers an Alpha type too?" asked Adam. 

"No. He may think he is, but other than physically, he doesn't have the strength or nature for it." She tapped the cellphone's case, a mannerism she had when she was thinking (or scheming, some people would say.)

"Does Stark have a 'pack-second' or partner?" from Bran. 

"There's his fiancee. Virginia Potts; everyone calls her 'Pepper'. She wasn't present today, but from what I've heard, she's as tough as he is. Other than that, no, he doesn't seem to. He's taken on protecting the people here in the US...a couple of young Enhanced are here training with him." 

Bran was silent, mulling that over. "I trust Leah's judgment, or I'd have sent someone else. Deal with this as you think best, _cariad_ \--I'll back your play."


End file.
